Glen Fire
is the hot-blooded and free spirited bodyguard of the Pirates of Flames. He later helps Ultraman Zero and co. in their fight against the Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial forming the Ultimate Force Zero with Zero, Mirror Knight, Jean-bot and later Jean-nine. Subtitle: History Ultraman Zero the Revenge of Belial Glen Fire encountered Zero and co. when they were searching for the Shield of Baraji. The pirates at first saw them as hostile until Zero fought Glen Fire; gaining his and the pirates' trust. Suddenly a Squadron of Legionoids lead by Darkgone attacked. Outnumbered and overpowered, Glen Fire gave the crew information about the Shield of Baraji before using the mass of nitromethane with his pyrokinetic abilities to create an explosion presumably killing him. However, Glen Fire turned up with a fleet of pirates to help Zero and co. in their fight with Belial. With his hope along with the others, the Ultimate Aegis was formed and Belial was defeated. When Zero was about to leave, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-bot came up to him convincing Zero to stay and fight the remaining Legionoids as the Ultimate Force Zero. Ultraman Zero Special: Killer the Beatstar A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, the team encountered a giant planet-sized sphere where it kidnapped Jean-bot and Emerana. The remaining three Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Glen Fire broke into the sphere and fought it. Six days later, two ZAP SPACY officers, Rei and Hyuga were on a holiday to Planet Bram until they encountered the same sphere and entered it via a hole that had been made by the Ultimate Force Zero, they found Emerana as she told them what actually happened. With Ace Killer, King Joe and Inpelaizer appeared, the trio Ultimate Force Zero killed them despite they were albeit weakened by the Sphere's mist. Jean-killer was sent to fight Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated, brainwashed and with red eyes Jean-bot arrived and attacks Emerana, Rei and Hyuga, Rei tried to hold him off with Litra as Gomora hasn't healed from the damage, with Litra defeated and Jean-bot was going to kill Litra, Emerana stands before Jean-bot then orders him to stop as Jean-bot held his attack and Jean-killer also heard her voice and stopped attacking Ultimate Force Zero then paid attention at Emerana and his eye began to turn from red to yellow but it stop turning at all as moment that Glen Fire attacks him again. After Zero takes him far away and followed by Glen Fire and Mirror Knight, Jean-bot began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-killer, Jean-bot stops Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-bot try to persuade Jean-killer that living-life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-killer as she believes that Jean-killer has a heart as his attack is missed in countless times to Emerana, He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-killer's tears. Everyone taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before sphere will hit the planet. The Team and Jean-killer destroyed all surrounding Legionoids. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-bot begged Jean-killer to reveal Beatstar's Location Jean-killer told them he's at a half cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Inpelaizers. Jean-bot, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. After Everything is over Jean-Killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined The Team as well. Emerana told Jean-bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save Universe again. Ultra Zero Fight Part One Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Glen Fire waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure there, he and the rest of the team greeted the Ultra and made their way back to the Living Dimension. Part Two Glen Fire and Mirror Knight appeared as Bronze statues due to Jathar but these were duplicates made to trick the Ultra. Later while Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Jathar and Surai) and Tyrant, Glen Fire joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them off while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Glen Fire fought Glocken, also member of the Darkness Five. When seeing, Zero Darkness had killed all of his friends, Glen Fire uses Fire Guts and prepares to fight Zero Darkness to avenge his friends and save Zero. Glen Fire then starts punching Zero Darkness at full force. However, all of his attacks don't affect Zero Darkness at all. Glen Fire doesn't give up so easily. He then charges his fist with all his might to beat Zero Darkness. Unfortunately, it doesn't affect Zero Darkness again, besides Glen Fire's Fire Guts is out of energy. It was revealed, the moment before Glen Fire will deliver his punch, Zero Darkness evaded it. Then, he used the Dark Zero Slugger to cross slash through Glen Fire's back. Glen Fire tried to stop his bleeding but in the end, he also passed away. Making, no more of Ultimate Force Zero's members could stop Zero Darkness. While, Ultraman Zero stand like a statue, all of Ultimate Force Zero' members appear behind Zero. After a few talking, they gonna leaves. However, before they leave, they shouted Zero's name for encourage him to revive. Fortunately, he was revived by Zero. Ultraman Retsuden & Shin Ultraman Retsuden Glen Fire and the others appear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Glen Fire also appeared in episodes 9, 11, 100, and 101 of New Ultraman Retsuden joining Ultraman Zero as a co-host but sometimes forgets what they are talking about, how to pronounce Ultraman Ginga, and would sometimes butt in for the title of main host for the episode. In episode 101, he somehow, visited UPG headquarters and joined Gouki Matsumoto and Arisa Sugita as they looked up the fiery hero in the Kaiju Database In episode 104, Glen Fire reappeared, this time with Mirror Knight, Jean-bot, and Jean-nine to join Zero as he begins to talk about the coming age of the new Ultraman, Ultraman X (character). Profile Statistics *Height: 48 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: The Space Nitromethane Sea Body features * : Color Timer-like energy core which allow him to engulf himself with flames when needed. The closest example to the fire core is Ultraman Saga (character)'s colour timer Techniques Glen Fire is a pyromancer with a large assortment of abilities and using them to great effects. * : Gathering fire and heat into his fist, Glen Fire uses a powerful punch attack. * : Gathering heat into his foot, Glen Fire uses a powerful flying kick. * : A lance created from flames that Glen Fire uses to attack enemies. ** : Glen Fire can collects the surrounds heat into his Fire Stick before attack the enemy. When it hits the enemy, a burst of flame appears behind the opponent before the opponent disintegrate. * : Glen Fire grabs the enemy's head before smashing it on the ground. When it smashs on the ground an huge explosion occurs. It's more powerful when Glen Fire sets his hands on burn. Thanks to this, it inspires Ultraman Zero to create a similar technique, Zero Driver. * : By gathering fire into a ball, Glen Fire launches it at an opponent and unleashes a powerful explosion. This attack it similar to Mebius' Burning Brave Mode's finisher the Mebium Burst. *'Fire Guts': Glen Fire can increases his guts until it's maximum. When it initiate, Glen Fire body will be covered by flame, which increased his attacks. **'Fire Dynamite': In Fire Guts, Glen Fire can further proceed to grabs opponent and explodes himself with the enemies, similar to Ultra Dynamite. If it combines with a huge electromagnetic area, it can create a huge explosion. * : Glen Fire first use Fire Guts and punch the enemies multiple times and in the final punch using Fire Dash. First used to defeat Zero darkness but failed. *'Size Change': Somehow, Glen Fire can change his size from an Ultra's to a human's. First used in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 101 to visit the UPG Headquarters (not seen). Fire Punch.jpg|Glen Fire Punch vlcsnap-2014-07-27-12h24m13s147.png|Fire Stick Glen Driver.jpg|Glen Driver Fire Spark.jpg|Glen Spark Glenfire use his full power again!.jpg|Fire Guts Dynamite.png|Fire Dynamite vlcsnap-2014-07-27-17h33m14s208.png|Fire Dash Gallery Glen Fire pirate ship.png Glenfire1.png Glenfire zps9a4223e3.jpg 640px-971cfb2a8ab218377e4b6954f37375c7.jpg|Glen Fire vs. Zero in their first meeting Glen fire in Zero Driver.png|Glen Fire having his own attack turned on him Glen Fire's neck.png|Glen's neck hurts Glen Fire Acknowledges Zero.png Zero and Glen Fire.png Glen Fire and Zero.png Fire Dynamite.jpg Glen Fire hot head.png Ultimate Force Zero I.jpg Mirror Knight and Glen Fire vs Jean-killer.png|Mirror Knight and Glen Fire defeated by Jean-killer Ultimate Force Zero in Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II.JPG Ultimate Force Zero in Ultra Zero Fight One.jpg Glen Fire Ultra Zero Fight.png Glen Fire and Glocken face to face.png|Glen Fire and Glocken in each other's face Glenfire & Glozam battle.jpg Glenfire vs Glozam.jpg Glenfire try to do something to Jean Brother.jpg Glenfire try to wake Mirror Knight.jpg Glenfire shocked.png Glenfire punching Zero Darkness(Belial).jpg Glenfire's body from back injuried.jpg While Glenfire fall on ground,he try to.jpg Ultimate Force Zero in Ultra Zero Fight.jpg UltimateForceZero2013.jpg Glenfire 2.jpg Glenfire 3.jpg Glen Fire Retsuden.png Ultimate Force Trio.png GlenfireDesign01.jpg|Promotional artwork of Glen Fire Glen Fire logo.png Glen Fire and Tomokazu Seki.png|Glen Fire and Tomokazu Seki 5079823855_5bb8394606_b.jpg|Zero and Glen Fire with their Voice Actors Ultra Act Glenfire .jpg|Ultra Act Glen Fire Trivia *Glen Fire is based on one of Tsuburaya Productions kyodai heroes from the 70's, Fireman. *The attack Fire Stick is a nod to Fireman, as the device that transformed Daisuke Misaki into the titular hero shares the same name. *Glen Fire's Glen Driver is inspired by WWE's The Undertaker's Tombstone Piledriver. Both moves turns their opponents upside down and slam them on the ground. *Glen Fire's voice and traits are almost similar to Momotaros from Kamen Rider Den-O, even to the point that certain fans mistook them for having the same voice actors. Yet, this mirrors the real life situation of Glen Fire's voice actor, Tomokazu Seki, who is frequently mistaken for Toshihiko Seki and vice versa. *Glen Fire appears in Ultraman: Another Genesis as a thief. *When Glen Fire comes to help at the end of Ultraman Zero the movie, the sequence is similar to Fireman's transformation scene. *Along with every members of Ultimate Force Zero Glen Fire shares his voice actor to protagonist of Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Domon Kasshu, whom pilots GF13-017NJII God Gundam, with said Mobile Weapon's name in the English dub is Burning Gundam. **Another similarity is that both Glen Fire and Domon are the most impatient team members and their fighting skills mainly revolves around melee combats. Category:Other Heroes Category:Allies Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Videogame Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultraman Zero Characters Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Fires